


Heimwärts

by Squickqueen



Category: Brothers in Arms - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-World War II, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Video & Computer Games
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Vor Jahren hatte Matt Baker einem Waffenbruder das Versprechen gegeben, ihn nach dem Krieg zu suchen und zu finden, koste es, was es wolle. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dieses Versprechen einzulösen, aber die große Wiedersehensfreude bleibt zunächst aus.





	Heimwärts

**Author's Note:**

> Für etwaige historische, geographische oder andere Unkorrektheiten entschuldige ich mich gleich im Voraus. Da die Zeit knapp war, hab ich nur das Notwendigste recherchiert.
> 
> Dank geht an [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/pseuds/Talimee) fürs Betalesen!

Der Mann, der an diesem Sommertag aus dem Auto stieg, trug seine Uniform wie jemand, der dafür geboren worden war. Jeder Knopf, jede Falte saß perfekt.

Heiß brannte die Sonne Wyomings auf ihn nieder. Er nahm das Barett ab und wischte sich den Schweiß von der vernarbten Stirn. Vielleicht hätte er doch auf den dicken Stoff der Uniform verzichten und lieber Zivil tragen sollen! Aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es in Laramie so warm sein würde! Er musste den heißesten Tag in Jahren erwischt haben.

Sein Blick wanderte über das Farmhaus, das sich vor ihm erhob, still und ehrwürdig. Kein Windhauch regte sich, um die Schaukel anzustoßen, die am Ast eines knorrigen Baumes befestigt worden war, der auf dem weiten, flachen Land der einzige seiner Art zu sein schien. Es roch nach Pferden und Stroh. Die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze, und die Erde war so trocken, dass sie zu feinem Staub geworden war. Ein Windhauch würde genügen, um sie hoch hinauf in die Luft zu wirbeln und sie schließlich auf alles niederrieseln zu lassen wie ein Tuch.

Ein… Leichentuch?

Matthew Baker schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, kein Leichentuch. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Er seufzte und bückte sich nach dem in Packpapier eingeschlagenen Päckchen, das bis dahin auf dem Beifahrersitz gelegen hatte. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, in der schmucklosen Verpackung eine Kostbarkeit zu vermuten. Ja, wahrscheinlich würden sie den Inhalt selbst als wertlos bezeichnen. Aber ihm bedeutete es mehr, als er in Worte fassen konnte.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stand ein Mädchen vor dem Haus. Matt blinzelte. Sie war bis eben noch nicht da gewesen. Aufgetaucht wie ein Geist. Ihre roten Haare glühten in der Sonne wie Kupfer. In einer Hand hielt sie eine Stoffpuppe, in der anderen einen Strick, der als Leine für einen großen Hund diente, dessen Fell von der selben Farbe war wie die trockene Erde. Und auch die nackten Füße und das Kleid des Mädchens hatte der Staub gefärbt.

Mädchen und Hund standen still, blickten skeptisch in seine Richtung, als wüssten sie nicht so recht, was sie von dem Fremden in seiner Uniform und dem vernarbten Gesicht halten sollten.

Erst als sich Matt, das Päckchen unter den Arm geklemmt, in ihre Richtung aufmachte, kam Bewegung in die beiden. Der Hund legte die Ohren an, fletschte die Zähne und begann warnend zu knurren.

„Guten Tag!“, rief Baker dem Mädchen zu und blieb stehen. Er wollte sie weder erschrecken noch riskieren, dass der Hund seine Zähne in irgendein empfindliches Körperteil vergrub.

„Ich bin Matt. Sind deine Ma oder dein Pa zu Hause?“

Das Mädchen wandte sich an den Hund, der noch immer warnend knurrte.

„Still, Whiskey.“

Auf Kommando verstummte der Hund, schob seine Schnauze in ihre Hand und ließ sich von ihr streicheln.

Wie alt mochte sie sein, dachte sich Matt. Sieben Jahre? Vielleicht acht? Und doch hatte der Blick ihrer dunklen Augen schon den selben finsteren und skeptischen Ausdruck, den Matt an ihrem Vater kennengelernt hatte.

„Du bist Carol, nicht wahr?“

Das überraschte sie. Sie hörte auf, Whiskey zu streicheln und kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen.

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich bin ein Freund deines Vaters.“

„Ward ihr zusammen im Krieg? Pa erzählt manchmal davon. Aber nur selten. Ma sagt, er kriegt schlechte Laune, wenn er sich an den Krieg erinnert.“

Matt schmunzelte.

„Und das wollen wir nicht. Dein Pa ist unausstehlich, wenn er schlechte Laune hat.“

Sie schien langsam Zutrauen zu fassen, auch wenn der misstrauische Blick aus ihren Augen nicht ganz verschwand.

„Wenn Ma nicht da ist, oder Oma und Opa, dann erzählt mir Pa mehr. Wie er einmal eine Brücke gesprengt hat und wie sich einer von seinen Kameraden einmal in einem Misthaufen versteckt hat und er ihn da rausgezogen hat. Das fand ich lustig. Hast du dich auch einmal in einem Misthaufen versteckt, Matt?“

„Gott sei Dank ist mir das erspart geblieben! Aber ich habe mit deinem Pa zusammen Brücken gesprengt.“

Ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht hellte sich deutlich auf.

„Toll!“

„Aber sag, Carol, ist dein Pa da?“

„Ja, er ist in der Küche. Ich kann ihn holen gehen.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprang sie auch schon davon mit einer Energie, die nur Kindern zueigen ist.

Matt konnte spüren, wie ihm ein Schweißtropfen den Rücken entlang lief. Whiskey, der Hund, saß vor ihm und hechelte. Matt ging in die Hocke.

„Na, Whiskey?“, sprach er den Hund an, der kein großes Interesse mehr an dem Fremden zeigte, sich nonchalant hinter dem Ohr kratzte und nach einer einzelnen Fliege schnappte, die um seinen Kopf surrte.

Matt erhob sich wieder. Die Nervosität, die ihn schon die ganze Fahrt über hier her begleitet hatte, verstärkte sich, während er wartete. Trotz der Hitze und den schweißnassen Händen  fröstelte er.

Die selben Zweifel, die ihn drei Jahre lang gelähmt und davon abgehalten hatten, hier her zu kommen, loderten auch jetzt wieder heiß in seiner Brust.

Wie war es Joe mittlerweile ergangen? Würde er am Ende einem Fremden gegenüberstehen? Es war soviel Zeit vergangen, seit er den Freund das letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals hatte er ihm versprochen, alles Menschenmögliche zu tun, um ihn wieder aufzuspüren. Statt dessen gingen die Jahre ins Land, ohne dass er sich darum gekümmert hätte, das Versprechen einzulösen. Das schlechte Gewissen lag schwer auf Bakers Schultern und schnürte ihm förmlich die Kehle zu, aber er hatte nicht früher kommen können.

Warum? Er konnte es selbst nicht genau sagen.

Eine Müdigkeit hatte nach Ende des Krieges von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die ihm das Leben schwer werden ließ. Die Tage und vor allem Nächte waren geprägt von Erinnerungen, von Verlust, von Trauer und Melancholie, aber auch von Bildern der Kameraden und dem fernen Kontinent Europa.

Verspürte er am Ende so etwas wie Heimweh nach den Orten und Menschen von damals? Und dabei waren es erst drei Jahre, die ihn von den Schlachtfeldern Europas trennten!

Matt fuhr sich in einer müden Geste über das Gesicht und blickte auf, als das Schlagen einer Türe zu hören war.

Der Mann, der auf der Veranda erschienen war, war beileibe kein Fremder, wie Matt befürchtet hatte. Die selben kupferroten Haare, die selben dunklen Augen und Sommersprossen, die selbe charakteristische Narbe im Gesicht wie vor drei Jahren, die selben kräftigen Hände, die den Farmersohn nicht verleugnen konnten. Nur der Rollstuhl passte so gar nicht in das Bild, das Matt von Joe Hartsock im Gedächtnis mit sich trug.

Matt spürte, wie ihm der Mund trocken wurde. Sein Herz machte förmlich einen Satz in seiner Brust. Vor Freude? Vor Aufregung?

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln zupfte an seinen Lippen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Alles, was er sich die Fahrt über zurecht gelegt hatte, war mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Seine Hand krampfte sich um das Päckchen.

Carol stand neben ihrem Vater an den Rollstuhl gelehnt und spielte mit den Enden ihrer Zöpfe. Seltsam, wie er hier das Gefühl bekam, die Tochter würde den Vater auf die gleiche Weise schützen, wie umgekehrt.

Whiskey stand auf und trottete hinüber zum Farmhaus, um sich schnaufend im Schatten der Veranda hinzulegen. Es war ihm ganz offensichtlich zu heiß. Matt nahm den Trott des Hundes zum Vorwand, endlich seine Schritte Richtung Haus zu lenken.

„Red“, begrüßte er den Mann auf der Veranda mit einem leichten Nicken. Der gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern wandte sich an Carol.

„Mach uns doch bitte einen Kaffee, ja?“, und schob sie liebevoll Richtung Haustüre. Sie zögerte, tat dann aber, worum er sie gebeten hatte. Nicht ohne noch einmal einen skeptischen Blick auf Matt zu werfen.

Als das Mädchen verschwunden war und die beiden Männer für sich allein waren, breitete sich eine unangenehme Kälte zwischen den ehemaligen Waffenbrüdern aus.

„Du hast dir ja Zeit gelassen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich hier überhaupt noch blicken lässt.“

Trotz der Worte verstand es Joe meisterhaft sich den Anschein zu geben, als würde ihn das Auftauchen des Kameraden überhaupt nicht interessieren. So nüchtern und kühl waren seine Worte, dass Matt nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte er ungeschickt. Ihm brach für einen Moment die Stimme, und er musste sich räuspern.

Um Joes Mund zuckte es.

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?! Jetzt bist du hier.“

Ohne den anderen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte er geschickt den Rollstuhl herum und rollte ins Haus.

„Was ist?“, blaffte er über seine Schulter hinweg. „Willst du da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?“

***

Nach der gleißenden Helle mussten sich Matts Augen erst an die Dunkelheit der Küche gewöhnen. Es roch nach frischem Kaffee, nach Holz und Bohnerwachs. Der Geruch von alten Farmhäusern war wohl überall der selbe. Und es war angenehm kühl nach der Hitze draußen.

Carol stand auf einem der Stühle und angelte gerade nach zwei Kaffeetassen, als die beiden Männer eintraten.

Als Matt seine Hilfe anbot, wehrte sie entschieden ab.

„Ich kann das. Ich mache das immer so.“

„Aber…“

Joe unterbrach ihn unsanft: „Wer glaubst du, kümmert sich hier um alles, wenn der ganze Rest auf den Feldern ist und Erma im Krankenhaus? Oder sehe ich etwa danach aus, als wäre ich noch zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen?“

Der bittere Groll hinter den Worten war nicht zu überhören.

„Dann hast du ja eine ganz tolle Tochter“, wich Matt ungeschickt auf ein anderes Thema aus.

„Die habe ich, ja.“

Wann immer Joe während des Krieges von seiner Tochter gesprochen hatte, die er damals noch kein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, waren die sonst so harten Gesichtszüge weich geworden. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert.

Carol strahlte bei dem Lob über das ganze Gesicht. Nachdem sie das Geschirr fein säuberlich auf dem Tisch verteilt hatte, dazu die Kanne dampfenden Kaffees, umarmte sie ihren Vater herzlich und schmatzte ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe.

„Jetzt aber raus mit dir. Ich glaube, das Geschwätz zweier alter Männer wird dich nur langweilen. Und Kaffee magst du auch nicht.“

Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, der ist bitter.“

Mit der Puppe in der Hand rannte sie wieder nach draußen. Ihre nackten Füße klatschten dumpf auf den Fußboden auf.

„Whiskey!“, hörten sie sie draußen mit lauter Stimme nach dem Hund rufen.

„Einen richtigen kleinen Wildfang hast du da“, schmunzelte Matt, als sie gegangen war. „Kommt ganz nach dir.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Joe schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein. Der halbabgeschossene Ringfinger an seiner linker Hand fiel Matt erst jetzt auf, so vertraut war er mit der Erscheinung dieses Mannes.

Ob Red seinen Ehering noch immer an einer Kette um den Hals trug?

„Setz dich endlich! Oder willst du deinen Kaffee im Stehen trinken?“

Matt gab keine Antwort darauf, sondern legte das Päckchen auf einem der Küchenschränke ab und setzte sich. Die Kälte zwischen ihnen ließ nur langsam nach.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen, Matt? Ich habe von Bastogne gehört.“

Bilder von Schnee und Blut blitzten in Matts Erinnerungen auf, so plastisch, als wäre er wieder dort. Tote, so viele Tote!

„Du hast nichts verpasst. Es war… Ich hätte mir jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite gewünscht, Red.“

Der ging auf die in Frieden ausgestreckte Hand nicht ein.

„Paddock war nach dem Krieg hier“, fuhr er statt dessen fort. „ Hat mir von Bastogne erzählt, von einem riesen Schnapslager, den Alpen, seiner Verwundung, deiner Beförderung. Er machte nicht viel Sinn und ich hatte das Gefühl, er wollte einfach nur mit jemandem reden. Ich glaube fast, Friars Tod ist ihm näher gegangen, als er zugeben wollte. Aber es hat gut getan, ein vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen. Und wie ich sehe, bist du wie üblich mit nur ein paar Kratzern davongekommen, Herr _kugelsicherer_ Matt Baker?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hätte gerne das ein oder andere Körperteil für das Leben eines Kameraden eingetauscht.“

Red lachte trocken.

„Sag das nicht, wenn du keine Ahnung hast wovon du sprichst!“

„Red…“

Warum war es nur so schwer, die alte Vertrautheit wieder herzustellen? Ja, sie waren Rivalen gewesen, seit sie aufeinander getroffen waren, aber gleichzeitig existierte zwischen ihnen auch ein tiefes Verständnis. Matt war überrascht gewesen, als er eines Tages, irgendwo im Nirgendwo der niederländischen Weiten feststellte, dass dieser rothaarige Teufelskerl die Leere ausgefüllt hatte, den der Tod seines besten Freundes George in seinem Leben hinterlassen hatte.

Er war nicht hier her gekommen, um auch diesen Freund zu verlieren!

„Weißt du, genau deswegen habe ich dich in Bastogne vermisst, Red. Du hast nie mit deiner Meinung hinterm Berg gehalten und mir in den Arsch getreten, wenn es nötig war. Ich habe dich um deine eiserne Natur beneidet. Wo ich schier zerbrochen bin, bist du immer noch vorwärtsmarschiert.“

„Wir haben alle unsere Narben davongetragen, Matt. In der ein oder anderen Form.“

Matts Blick fiel auf den Rollstuhl.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht.“

***

Trotz der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten entwickelte sich ein angeregtes Gespräch zwischen den beiden Männern. Sie hatten zuviel miteinander erlebt, um diese Zeit einfach so beiseite wischen zu können.

Sie sprachen viel an diesem Nachmittag. Über Gott und die Welt, aber hauptsächlich über die gemeinsame Vergangenheit. Großzügig ließen sie die Grauen des Krieges aus, konzentrierten sich auf die schönen Tage und Stunden, die sie zusammen mit den anderen Männern der 101. verbracht hatten.

„Ich werde nie Paddocks freches Mundwerk vergessen! Der hätte noch Eisenhower persönlich ans Bein gepisst, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekommen hätte.

Oder Doyle! Ich weiß nicht, ob du ihn kennengelernt hast, aber der Kerl konnte reden, es ist unglaublich! Dem ist zu jedem noch so blöden Thema etwas eingefallen!“

„Klingt ja fast nach Allen und Garnett.“

„Du meinst _Allen n’Garnett_? Unser altes Ehepaar. Die werde ich nie vergessen.“

„Ich auch nicht. Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, glaube ich manchmal, Leggett wollte einfach nur dazugehören. Deswegen gab’s zwischen den dreien immer nur Ärger.“

Joe schwieg für einen Moment.

„Möglich. Ich habe noch mitbekommen, dass Corrion dir deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht hat, weil du nicht gesagt hast, was damals wirklich zwischen den drein vorgefallen ist. Hat sich das gegeben?“

„Wir… haben uns arrangiert“, wehrte Matt das Thema kurz angebunden ab. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Nicht jetzt. Bastogne war noch so verdammt nahe. Die vertrauten Gesichter der Männer, ihre Stimmen. Die schreckliche Hilflosigkeit, als Corrion in seinen Armen verblutet war und er nichts hatte dagegen tun können!

„Er hat sich also weiterhin angestellt wie ein bockiges Kind?“

„Du kennst doch Sam. Aber nein, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Es war so ziemlich das Letzte, worüber wir gesprochen haben.“

„Ich verstehe.“

Draußen wieherte ein Pferd. Kurz darauf waren Schritte auf der Veranda zu hören und dann ging auch schon die Türe auf. Eine Frau trat ein, eine Einkaufstüte in der Hand und Carol und Whiskey dicht auf den Fersen.

„Hast du Schokolade mitgebracht, Mama?“

„Du hattest gestern Schokolade, Liebes. Hallo, Schatz. Ich habe schon gehört, wir haben Besuch.“

Erma stellte die Einkaufstüte in die Küche, bückte sich zu ihrem Mann für einen Kuss und reichte Matt dann ihre Hand, der aufgestanden war. Ihr Griff war kräftig, was die Arbeit als Krankenschwester so mit sich brachte.

„Sie sind also der berühmte Matt Baker“, begrüßte sie ihn und trotz ihres müden Gesichtausdrucks, war ihre Freude, ihn kennenzulernen, nicht zu übersehen.

„Joe hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt. Ich freue mich wirklich, Sie endlich persönlich zu treffen.“

„Soso, viel erzählt? Ich hoffe, nur Gutes.“ Matt grinste schalkhaft.

„Ich müsste lügen, wenn dem so wäre. Carol! Weg von der Tüte! Sind Ma und Pa schon von den Feldern zurück?“

Red schüttelte den Kopf, während er zur Anrichte rollte, um sich ein Messer aus der Schublade zu nehmen. Vorsichtig prüfte er die Schärfe der Klinge mit dem Daumen und befand, dass sie scharf genug war, um damit Kartoffeln zu schälen.

„Holst du Kartoffeln aus dem Keller?“, wandte er sich bittend an Carol. Das Mädchen ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Die Anwesenheit des Besuchers ließ sie heute ganz besonders eifrig sein.

„Ich zieh mich schnell um und fange an zu kochen. Sie sind natürlich eingeladen, Matt. Auch wenn es über eine kräftige Suppe nicht hinausgehen wird.“

„Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Sie müssen sich wegen mir keine Umstände machen, Erma.“

***

Nach einem einfachen, aber sättigend und sehr schmackhaften Mahl, an dem auch der Rest der Familie Hartsock teilnahm, war Matt eigentlich soweit, wieder aufzubrechen. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit dem rigorosen Nein von Erma gerechnet.

„Jetzt noch abreisen! Sind Sie noch ganz bei Trost?“ Sie stellte ihm eine weitere Flasche Bier hin. „Draußen ist es stockfinster. Sie werden natürlich die Nacht über hier verbringen. Wir haben Platz genug.“

Als Matt sich hilfesuchend nach Joe umwandte, zuckte der nur mit den Schultern.

„Was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin völlig machtlos, was diese Frau angeht.“ In seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk.

„Außerdem glaube ich, Whiskey hat einen Narren an dir gefressen. Du kannst den armen Hund doch nicht schon verlassen.“

Tatsächlich war Whiskey das ganze Abendessen über nicht von Matts Seite gewichen. Hatte ihn mit großen Hundeaugen angeblickt, wahrscheinlich in der irrigen Annahme, er würde etwas Brot abbekommen. Wahrscheinlich war sogar versehentlich etwas davon zu Boden gefallen. Wie anders war es zu erklären, dass sich der Hund schließlich sogar dazu herabließ, seinen Kopf auf Matts Oberschenkel zu betten und sich hinter den Ohren kraulen zu lassen?

Während Carol und Joe den Abwasch übernahmen und erstere wenig später von ihrer Mutter ins Bett gebracht wurde, trotz der Beteuerungen, dass sie noch gar nicht müde war, trat Matt hinaus auf die Veranda. Wind war aufgekommen, der die Hitze des Tages vertrieb und es angenehm kühl hatte werden lassen.

Er hatte sich eine Zigarette angezündet, die er nun genussvoll rauchte. So wohl hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt!

Als er die Türe aufgehen hörte, war er überrascht, als Erma neben ihn trat. Sie hatte sich ein Tuch um die Schultern geschlungen. Für einen Moment stand sie schweigend neben ihm, blickte in die Dunkelheit, die sich vor ihnen ausbreitete, lauschte den Grillen bei ihrem nächtlichen Gesang und dem Wispern des Windes.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie die Nacht noch bleiben, Matt“, begann sie. „Ich habe Joe bisher nur in Carols Anwesenheit so gelöst und glücklich erlebt. Es war gut, dass Sie gekommen sind.“

„Er war ziemlich wütend, als ich heute aufgetaucht bin.“

„Sie haben sich viel Zeit gelassen“, erwiderte sie mit mildem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

„Er hat, als der Krieg vorbei war, täglich mit Ihnen gerechnet. Und wenn nicht persönlich, dann doch einen Brief, ein Telegramm. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass Sie den Krieg einfach nicht überlebt haben, aber das habe ich für mich behalten. Joe war in der Zeit anstrengend genug.“

Sie blickte ihn von der Seite her aufmerksam an und, als er schwieg: „Ich sagte bereits, dass er oft von Ihnen gesprochen hat. Besonders kurz nach seiner Rückkehr, als Carol noch zu jung war, um sich richtig mit ihr unterhalten zu können. Natürlich fielen noch andere Namen, Doyle, Friar, Paddock oder Desola“, zählte sie auf. „Aber egal wie es anfing, Ihr Name war immer darunter. Es hat mich neugierig gemacht auf den Mann, von dem Joe in einem Ton spricht, der förmlich vor Freude glüht. Wie Sie es auch angestellt haben mögen, Matt, Sie sind zu dem Dickkopf durchgedrungen, der mein Mann ist.“

„Wir hatten unsere Differenzen.“

„Oh, darin besteht kein Zweifel.“ Um ihren Mund zuckte ein Lächeln.

„Er hat oft genug gegen Sie gewettert, Matt, aber ich habe dahinter den Biss vermisst, mit dem er sonst gegen Leute vorgeht, die er nicht mag. Sie kennen Joe gut, vielleicht in manchen Dingen besser als ich und wissen, dass er grob und aufbrausend sein kann. Als sie ihn damals nach Hause geschickt haben, mit zertrümmertem Rückgrat, wusste ich anfangs nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte.  
Ich bin Krankenschwester, ich habe täglich mit jungen Männern zu tun, die der Krieg auf die ein oder andere Art und Weise zu Krüppeln gemacht hat. Aber wenn es den eigenen Mann betrifft, ist es doch wieder etwas anderes.  
Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich diesem Mann nähern sollte, der da so verändert aus dem Krieg zurückgekommen war. Nicht nur körperlich, auch seelisch. Er erzählt nur wenig von dem, was drüben in Europa passiert ist.  
Ich denke, Sie wissen darüber besser Bescheid als ich. Natürlich habe ich versucht, ihn zu verstehen, aber ich gebe auch ganz ehrlich zu, wenn es Carol nicht gegeben hätte, wer weiß, ob wir uns nicht getrennt hätten. Joe hat es anfangs mehrfach vorgeschlagen, ja, mich förmlich gedrängt, mir doch einen anderen, einen _richtigen_ Mann zu suchen. Carol war für eine lange Zeit der einzige Mensch, der an Joe herankam. Er liebt sie mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt. Sie gibt ihm einen Grund zu leben und nicht zu verzweifeln. Mittlerweile hat er sich gefangen. Wir haben uns wieder aneinander gewöhnt. Es war nicht immer einfach, aber es geht.“

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Es schien Matt, als ob ihr die Worte schon lange auf der Seele gelegen hatten. Ihm ging auf, dass sie wirklich alle ihre Narben aus diesem Krieg davon getragen hatten. Selbst die, die zu Hause geblieben waren. Die Väter und Mütter, die Freunde und Freundinnen, Schwestern, Brüder. Wo sollte er beginnen, wo aufhören?

Er zuckte förmlich zusammen, als Erma ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Wenn Sie sich Vorwürfe gemacht haben, nicht eher gekommen zu sein, Matt, dann hören Sie damit auf. Ich bin mit einem Mann verheiratet, den der Krieg zum Krüppel gemacht hat. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, in den Frieden zurückzukehren. Sie werden Ihre Gründe haben, warum Sie heute hier aufgetaucht sind, und nicht früher. Und auch wenn Joe es nicht sagt, oder zeigt, auch er weiß es.“

„Danke, Erma.“

***

Sie lächelte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und ging dann zurück ins Haus. Für einen Moment war er geneigt ihr zu folgen. Statt dessen trat er auf den Platz vor dem Haus und blickte nach oben. Er verlor sich im weiten Sternenhimmel über sich, und das beruhigte ihn.

In dieser Nacht störte nichts seinen Schlaf. Keine Bilder von zerfetzten Leibern, keine Schreie verzweifelter Menschen, nichts von alledem, das ihm die Nächte in der Vergangenheit oft genug hatte zur Qual werden lassen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich ausgeruht und, ja, geradezu gut gelaunt.

Und er hatte offensichtlich das Frühstück verschlafen. Alles war schon längst Richtung Arbeit aufgebrochen. Selbst von Carol war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen.

„Erma hat sie mit in die Stadt genommen. Das Kind muss raus unter die Leute. Griesgrämige alte Väter sind auf Dauer kein guter Umgang für kleine Mädchen.“

Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Veranda, rauchten und ließen sich den Wind um die Ohren wehen. Es roch nach Regen. Der Himmel zog bereits zu.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit ihr zusammen all die schöne Dinge unternehmen, die andere Väter mit ihren Kindern tun. Drachen steigen lassen, Fischen, einfach nur über die Felder rennen bis mir die Luft ausgeht.“ Red fuhr sich in einer müden Bewegung über die Augen.

„Ich glaube, sie würde keinen anderen Pa haben wollen, als dich.“

„Ah ja?“

„Du bist für sie da. Das ist mehr, als ich von meinem Vater in dem Alter hätte sagen können.“

Entfernt war Donnergrollen zu hören. Schwarze Wolken türmten sich kilometerhoch auf.

„Ich kann ja auch schwerlich davonlaufen, nicht wahr?“

„Red…“

Die ersten, schweren Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel. Blitze zuckten über das weite Land.

Es konnte sich nur mehr um Augenblicke handeln, bis der Sturm die beiden Männer auf der Veranda erreichen würde.

„Lass uns reingehen.“

***

„Du hattest ein Päckchen dabei, als du hergekommen bist, Matt. Was war da eigentlich drin?“

Das Päckchen! Richtig! Matt fasste sich an die Stirn. Das hatte er gestern völlig vergessen! Es lag noch immer dort, wo er es am Tag zuvor abgelegt hatte. Auf dem Schrank, verloren, in das unscheinbare, braune Papier eingewickelt. Und dabei war es der Grund gewesen, warum er sich überhaupt erst hier her aufgemacht hatte!

„Es war eigentlich als Geschenk gedacht. Eine Wiedergutmachung, dass ich mich so lange nicht habe blicken lassen.“

„Gib schon endlich her!“

Draußen prasselte endlich der Regen vom Himmel. Der Wind pfiff um das Farmhaus. Alles duckte sich unter der Macht des Sturms. Es wurde draußen so dunkel, dass sie das Licht anmachen mussten.

In der wohligen Sicherheit der Küche, nahm Red Matt das Päckchen aus der Hand, schnürte die Kordel auf und schlug das Papier zur Seite.

Schweigend blickte er die zusammengehefteten Notizhefte für einen Moment lang an, ehe um seinen Mund ein Lächeln zuckte, das sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Grinsen mauserte.

„ _Red und Baker. Durch die Hölle und zurück._ Du Verrückter hast es tatsächlich geschrieben.“

Matt fuhr sich in einer verlegenen Geste durch die Haare, bevor er sch Red gegenübersetzte.

„Ich hatte ja Zeit und meine Ma meinte, es würde mir helfen, mit manchen Dinge ins Reine zu kommen.“

Red ließ die Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Liniiertes Papier, auf das fein säuberlich mit blauer Tinte Wort für Wort, Buchstabe für Buchstabe gesetzt worden war. Sie ergaben Geschichten, riefen Erinnerungen wach, Gesichter, Stimmen.

„So viele Seiten.“ Reds Stimme klang plötzlich heiser.

„Ich hatte eine Menge zu erzählen. Es war schwer, ein Ende zu finden.“

„Du hast alles aufgeschrieben?“ Da schwang eine Spur von Misstrauen in seiner Stimme mit.

„Alles, woran ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich habe nicht groß nachgedacht, als ich es geschrieben habe. Niemand hat es je gelesen. Es ist für dich bestimmt. Es gibt auch nur dieses eine. Was du damit anfängst ist mir gleich.“

„Du meinst, du hast da drinnen auch die ziemlich haarsträubende Episode mit Allen, Garnett und den britischen Nutten?“

Als Matt nicht antwortete, schüttelte Red den Kopf.

„Was für ein Desaster, aber irgendwie auch lustig. Ich kann mich noch an dein Gesicht erinnern, als wir Mitten in der Nacht auf die Suche nach den beiden Halbstarken gegangen sind und sie schließlich in diesem Puff gefunden haben.“

„Ich kann mich noch an _dein_ Gesicht erinnern, als wir in das Zimmer geplatzt sind und neben zwei schwatzenden Nutten zwei splitternackte Fallschirmjäger gefunden haben, die… nun… du kennst die Geschichte.“

„Hatten wir uns danach nicht darauf geeinigt, zu niemandem ein Wort zu sagen und die ganze Geschichte zu vergessen?“

„Haben wir uns nicht daran gehalten?“

Red hob seufzend die zusammengebundenen Notizbücher hoch.

„Ich glaube, dein Geschenk hier ist ein gefährliches Stück Papier, Matt.“

Der lachte.

„Deshalb ist es für dich, und niemand anderen.“

„Ich frage mich, wie ich es vor Carol verstecken soll“, murmelte Red in seinen Stoppelbart. „Das Mädchen ist neugierig und liest besser als ich. Und Erma. Ich glaube, sie bekommt einen Herzinfarkt, wenn sie die zotigen Sprüche und Flüche da drinnen liest. Sie hat es nicht so mit dem Fluchen, weißt du?“

„Sie muss es nicht lesen. Und selbst wenn, ich glaube, sie versteht, was da drinnen vor sich geht. Du hast dir da eine ganz tolle Frau geangelt, Red!“

„Ich weiß, seltsam, oder? Wie das Leben so spielt? Du solltest dir auch eine suchen. Es hilft, nicht allein zu sein auf der Welt.“

Matt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich befürchte, ich bin für die Ehe nicht gemacht.“

„Das dachte ich auch.“

„Du weißt… es geht nicht. Ich kann nicht. Es wäre… ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit glücklich werden würde.“

Red schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du machst es dir auch nicht einfach, Matt.“

„Ich kann eben nicht aus meiner Haut heraus.“

Red legte schweigend die Notizhefte zur Seite.

Draußen prasselte der Regen mit aller Gewalt auf das Dach. Entfernt erinnerte Matt das Geräusch an das Sperrfeuer der deutschen Maschinengewehre. Er schauderte. Zu nah, alles noch viel zu nah!

Unwillkürlich zuckte Matt zusammen, als Red den Rollstuhl neben ihn lenkte, um den ehemaligen Waffenbruder kurzerhand in eine herzliche Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Komm schon her, du alter Idiot“, murmelte er liebevoll.

Matt war so überrascht über diesen unerwartete Akt der Zuneigung, dass er im ersten Moment völlig verkrampfte. Erst nach und nach gab er der Umarmung nach und ließ sich in sie fallen. Seine Arme umfassten Red, zogen ihn eng an die Brust.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Red. Gott, wie ich dich vermisst habe!“

Matt schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so sicher und geborgen gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Er genoss die Nähe, die Wärme des vertrauten Menschen, er kroch förmlich in sie hinein.

Am liebsten wäre er auf ewig in dieser Umarmung geblieben. Aber wie alle schönen Dinge ging auch dieser Moment zu Ende.

***

„Es ist schade, dass Sie uns schon wieder verlassen, Matt.“

„Ich will Ihnen keine Umstände machen, Erma.“

„Das machen Sie nicht, aber wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie nicht länger bleiben können, dann will ich Sie nicht aufhalten.“

„Ja, die Pflicht ruft.“

„Kommst du wieder?“, wollte Carol, wieder an den Rollstuhl ihres Vater gelehnt, wissen. Ihre dunklen Augen hatten einen bettelnden Hundeblick aufgesetzt. Musste sie von Whiskey gelernt haben.

„Ich versuche es.“

„Und dann bleibst du auch länger?“

„Wenn ich darf?“

„Klar! Ma und Pa haben sicher nichts dagegen… oder?!“

Red lachte und zerzauste ihre Haare.

„Ich habe nichts dagegen. Wenn sich Herr Baker nicht wieder drei Jahre Zeit lässt, ist er hier immer willkommen.“

Er suchte Matts Blick, streckte die Hand aus und drückte Bakers fest zum Abschied.

„Es war gut, dass du hergekommen bist. Lass dich mal wieder blicken.“

„Ja. Ja, ich glaube das werde ich.“

Matt nickte, und stieg, mit einem letzten Lebewohl, ins Auto.

Bald war die Farm im Rückspiegel verschwunden. Wie aus einer anderen Welt.

Eigentlich waren die zwei Tage gut verlaufen. Besser eigentlich, als er sich erhofft hatte. Sie waren wunderschön gewesen, hatten ihn glücklich gemacht. So sehr, dass er gerne zurück kommen würde, wenn es die Zeit zuließ. Auch der Abschied war gar nicht so schlimm gewesen.

Warum, zum Teufel, rannen ihm dann die Tränen über die Wangen?!

***

„Du hattest Recht, Joe. Ein ganz hervorragender Mann, dein Matt Baker.“ Erma winkte dem Auto, bis es nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ich kann schon verstehen, warum du soviel von ihm hältst. Es ist schade, dass er nicht länger bleiben konnte.“

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch ganz gut so.“

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie fest.

„Weißt du, Erma, ich bin froh, dass du damals geblieben bist. Obwohl wir keine weiteren Kinder mehr haben können, obwohl ich mich am Anfang aufgeführt habe wie ein Schwein.“ Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Was hätte ich nur ohne dich und Carol angefangen?“

„Ich weiß, du bist ein guter Mann, trotz deiner Schwächen. Ich wünschte nur, jemand würde sich Matt Bakers annehmen. Ich glaube, der Mann ist schrecklich einsam.“

„Wahrscheinlich ist er deshalb in der Armee geblieben. Sie war seine Familie. Ich glaube, woanders könnte er nicht glücklich werden. Nicht ein Mann wie er.“

„Was meinst du damit?“

Er zögerte einen Moment und grinste sie dann breit an.

„Das erzähle ich dir, wenn du älter bist, Erma. Das sind Geschichten, die sind nicht für die Ohren einer gottesfürchtigen Frau gedacht.“

„Joseph Hartsock!“ Sie kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen, als er sie kurzerhand in den Hintern kniff und zu sich auf den Schoß zog.

Carol verzog das Gesicht. „Küssen ist so eklig. Komm, Whiskey!“

Und schon rannte sie davon, auf die Schaukel zu, die im Wind sachte hin- und herschwang.

**~Ende~**


End file.
